


Negotiation

by trr_rr



Series: Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb are in love [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Crying, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Newton Geiszler is a Dork, Newton Geiszler owns a jock strap despite having never played one sport in his life, Nipple Play, Scolding, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Noun form of the verb negotiate: a bargaining (give and take) process between two or more parties (each with its own aims, needs, and viewpoints) seeking to discover a common ground and reach an agreement to settle a matter of mutual concern or resolve a conflict.





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for some more so here you go. Enjoy these two nerds boning each other and stuff <3
> 
> <3 Not beta read <3

 

 

“Well I think mostly it'll be when I'm in a good mood or when I need to just take the edge off, you know? It's hard to explain.” Newton fiddled with his pen. “It won't be every time we do it.”

He and Hermann had sat down in the privacy of Hermann's room to discuss how they could both benefit from mixing power play and some light kinky stuff in with their recently budding sexual relationship.

“It may take the magic out of the moment but I think you ought to let me know when you need it, Newton. I would hate to think that a night of fun for both of us was in actuality some type of self-harm by proxy.”

“Oh, no no no no, I would never do that to you, Herms.” Newton reached across the table and patted Hermann's hand. “I don't want all this stuff when I'm depressed. I like it when I'm feeling balanced and confident.”

“Good.” Hermann made a note on his sheet of paper. Newton had drawn Godzilla on his own sheet and had added more helicopters and missiles as their discussion progressed. “Now, what don't you enjoy?”

“Anything with poop.”

“Newton, be serious, please.”

“I mean it. One time I met up with a guy from online and he wanted to do that stuff and hadn't told me until I was naked in his bathroom and I had to like, think of a lame excuse to get out of there because I was too chicken to disappoint him.”

Hermann looked worried.

“Not that I think you'd wanna do that stuff to me I just want it to be clear.”

“Wonderful. I have a list here to make things easier. I'll just put a tick or a cross as we go.”

“Great. Shoot.”

“Dirty talk. Specifically: derogatory dirty talk."

“Yes.” Newton nodded

“Spanking?”

“Haha, yeah, please. I like hands and paddles and anything you can think of really. Caning is a little hardcore for me but anything other than that is fine. I like being slapped in the face. I like it as a punishment.”

Hermann made a note by the bullet point.

“All right, next one is bondage. Please specify.”

“Yes. To most kinds, I think.” Newton squinted and tilted his head as he thought about it. “Rope, tape, those weird Velcro ones you can buy. I love handcuffs, I got those leather ones for us to try. Around my wrists is great.”

“Really? Anywhere else?” Hermann asked. He was getting excited just talking about what they could do together.

“Never tried it around my ankles or any of that suspended stuff. And I don't really like being tied _to_ stuff. Never really got the whole _tied to a bed_ fantasy. Seems dangerous, really.”

“Good to know.” Hermann scribbled out a few words and moved on. “Violence, now, I've made this its own point because I think of anything from scratching to beating to be violence. What do you think?”

“Yeah, I agree. I don't want you to beat me though, like with your firsts or anything. That's not hot to me.”

“Agreed.”

“I do like to have my hair pulled.” Newton mumbled and tapped his fingers on the desk.

“I know.” Hermann replied with a smirk.

“And I don't mind scratching and love bites and stuff. We totally can't leave marks where people will see them, though.”

“Of course not.” Hermann felt confident that their tastes were matching up. They really didn't want any of their colleagues to find out about their proclivities because of a stray love bite here or a healing bruise there.

“I kind of, um. I like being choked, sometimes.”

“You do? I wish you had told me sooner.”

“ _Shut up._ ”

“Sometimes I fantasize that I could wring your neck till you turn purple.”

“You're the worst.”

“We'll take it slowly if we decide we like it.”

Hermann chuckled and noted down _“Choking – maybe”_

 

–

 

“ _Don't even look at my side of the lab!_ ” Hermann bellowed.

“I'm sorry, OK!?” Newton squeaked in response.

“You're filthy and there is slime all over my desk! How did this even- is that a sandwich?!”

“I was hungry and I don't get time to go down to the cafeteria like you do!”

“You are a reckless, lazy, disorganized man-child who couldn't maintain a sterile laboratory if his life depended upon it. And it very well might if you're lunch has been contaminated!”

“Its fine, Hermann, _I'm sorry._ I'll clean it up right now, I promise! Look, I'm doing it!” Newton picked up a yellow plastic biohazard sack and started to slop blue entrails into it. “Here I go, cleaning my mess!”

“You are going to pay for my desk chair to be thoroughly cleaned, do you understand?!”

“Yes, sir!” Newton saluted, his tone tinged with sarcasm.

“Be thankful I'm not making you get down on your knees and lick it clean like the filthy animal you clearly are!”

Newton's face blazed red and he paused his half-assed attempt at tidying. He looked at everything in the lab except Hermann.

Hermann took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“You, uh,” Newton flicked some bright blue goo off the top of Hermann's desk lamp. “You got that list around?”

“Yes.” Hermann bit out his reply.

“Can you add like, scolding, to the list please, Hermann?”

“Yes.” Hermann quickly replied. He took off out of the lab and decided that perhaps a stroll outside in the cold air would be good for his temper.

–

 

 

“Do you think caterpillars know they are going to be butterflies or do they just eat their weight in leaves and start cocooning themselves like _what the hell am I doing_?”

“That's a very compelling thesis proposal, Newton. Hands behind your back, please.”

Hermann jangled the leather handcuffs for effect. Newton turned for Hermann and let his wrists rest on his lower back.

“I'd have to do some kind of test that determined a caterpillar's capacity for hereditary memory.”

“Too tight?”

“Nah, it's fine.” Newton wriggled his fingers and rolled his shoulders. “Feels good.”

Hermann returned to Newton's box of toys.

“You think the higher ups would let me experiment on those skin lice to see if they have the same capacity for passing on information through their entire life cycle?”

“I fancy trying this harness with you some time.”

“Oh, yeah?” Newton reset his footing. He stood in the centre of his bedroom in his naughtiest underwear (a black jock strap) and nothing else. He'd thought Hermann would be shocked when he undressed but the garment had only raised a pleased hum.

Hermann had remained fully clothed.

“I enjoy the idea that I could grab you and move you around as I please.”

Newton's toes curled against the carpet. “Nothing stopping you right now, man.” His tone was rougher than usual. Letting Herman have free reign over which toys they were to use had Newton half hard.

“Turn around.”

Newton turned back around to see Hermann holding the Wartenburg wheel.

“Oh, shit.” Newton closed his eyes and swallowed.

“Can you be still for me, Newton?” Hermann stepped up close and just looked at Newton's body. The scrutiny made Newton blush and goosebumps rose on his arms.

The wheel was cold and the first few prickles against Newton's right nipple had him jerking away.

“I said be still. Feet wider apart please. Shoulder width.”

Newton readjusted and Hermann tried again, walking the pins over Newton's right nipple and up over his collar bone.

“How does that feel?” Hermann cooed.

“Painful. Ticklish. Good.”

Hermann moved the tool over Newton's left nipple and enjoyed the full body shudder and moan it dragged from Newton's throat.

“Adorable.” Hermann smirked and returned the implement to it's box. “You're so sensitive.”

“God.” Newton whispered, his nipples rock hard and begging for more attention.

“Oh, now this is fun.” Hermann lifted a black riding crop from the package. “Would you like to try?”

“Yes. Please.” Newton nodded.

“What a good boy you are.” Hermann smiled and leaned heavily on his cane, whipping the crop through the air, It made some impressive swooshing sounds.

Newton licked his lips and turned. He wiggled his behind in a way he hoped was sexy.

“I didn't tell you to move. Face me.”

Newton's shoulders slumped as he turned about face and met Hermann's scowl.

“You were being so good. What a shame.”

“I thought you wanted to-”

“ _Newton_ , I do not expect you to do the thinking when we play like this.” His tone was sharp and it sent a thrill up Newton's spine. “I say where you move and when.”

“Yes, Sir. I'm sorry.”

“That's alright. I'll just double the amount of strikes.” Hermann span the crop between his fingers as he approached. “I need you to be a good boy and stay still again. Can you stop your inane fidgeting for a moment and let me do something cruel to you?”

“Yes.” Newton nodded. “I want to be good.”

Newton flinched as Hermann raised his arm and the crop slapped hard against his right nipple.

“Oh my _God_.” Newton hissed as the initial sting ricocheted down to his cock.

The second swat was in the exact same spot and Newton yelped.

“Tell me how it feels, Newton.”

“Hurts. Stings.”

“Yes, I'm sure it does.” Hermann swung again and the impact to Newton's left nipple made him jump.

“H-how many strikes?”

“Thirty” Hermann replied, almost solemn. “Fifteen on each, alternately.”

“OK.” Newton shifted from foot to foot and took a measured breath. “OK. Thirty.”

The following abuse of Newton's chest was fast and fiery. Each thwack built up a to a constant thrum of stimulation and by the time Hermann was done the front of Newton's underwear was damp with arousal.

“Oh, fuck.” Newton gasped when it was over. “Oh fuck, Christ.”

“This looks very nice.” Hermann gently stroked over Newton's chest with his fingers. Both nipples were dark pink and hard, already swelling and sore from their punishment. “Does it sting?”

“No, they feel good. Tingly. Sore. I wanna-” Newton bit his lip.

“Tell me what you want.” Hermann stroked Newton's nipples roughly, giving him the full friction of his entire hand as he explored. He rubbed his finger tips over each nub, then his palm in a wide circular motion.

“Hermann, please.” Newton's eyes rolled and he wobbled forward into Hermann's touch. “Use your mouth.”

Hermann went right to it, sucking down on Newton's left nipple. He felt Newton struggle against his cuffs, no doubt wishing he could put his hands in Hermann's hair to direct him as he pleased.

“Oh, that's, Hermann, please.”

Hermann moved to the right side and flicked his tongue over Newton's nipple a few times before sucking hard.

Newton yelped and thrust his hips forward.

“Are you close to orgasm, just from this?”

“Yes.”

“Newton, you are a very sensitive boy, aren't you.” Hermann stroked Newton's jaw.

“Yeah.” His nipples throbbed. When he looked down, he could see that they had swollen and the touches that Hermann granted were rough and gorgeous. “Didn't think you were that interested in nipple play.”

“Oh, of course I am. Look at these cute little things.”

Newton's face burned with the indulgent praise and his eyes were curiously pricked with tears.

“So pink and vulnerable. Especially in contrast to your tattoos. They stand out so prominently its almost as though you wanted them to be noticed when you created the design.”

Hermann gave Newton a look before he moved back over to the box to return the crop.

“Are you still comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“I am having lots of fun. Would you like some more?”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Hermann stepped close, empty handed this time.

“You mentioned to me before, when we were discussing the particulars, that you would very much like me to slap you in the face.”

Newton gasped and he stared at Hermann with unclouded arousal.

“Would you like me to do that to you now?”

Newton nodded slowly, hardly believing he could be so blessed as to have a wonderful partner like Hermann.

Hermann gently removed Newton's glasses. He placed them on Newton's bedside table.

“Not too hard I don't think.” Hermann let his right palm stroke over Newton's cheek, over his ear and back to grip the nape of his neck. “I can feel how excited you are. You've wanted someone to do these things to you for a long time.”

Hermann's jacket sleeve was rubbing deliciously against Newton's abused right nipple as he stroked the back of his neck.

“Tell me why you'd like me to strike you.” Hermann breathed.

“Uh.” Newton found it hard to think, all the blood in his brain had migrated south. “It feels good.”

“Oh, it does?” Hermann patted Newton's cheek a few times. Newton flinched. “What else?”

“Uhh, its scary. I don't know, it just feels good, man.”

Hermann didn't use a lot of force but the sound of his hand hitting Newton's cheek shocked them both. Newton had to take a step forward to steady himself after the impact. Hermann felt a deep and puzzling excitement.

“Like that?” Hermann asked, readjusting his jacket.

“Yes. Yes, just like that.”

Newton's cheek was pink where the strike had landed. His hair was even more of a mess than usual. Hermann was worried by how much he'd enjoyed it.

“That's enough for now.” He sighed and stroked Newton's face. “You've been very good”

Newton was not ashamed of the few tears that escaped down his face. He was comforted when Hermann wiped them away and replaced them with kisses.

–

 

“This is the part that's most important.” Newton took the sheet of paper from Hermann and wrote a new title near the bottom of the page.

“Tell me why, Newton.”

“I need you to be there for me. It's OK to enjoy hurting me. I know you do.” Newton smiled. “I like that you're a sadistic bastard.”

“I am not sadistic, I just want to take care of you.”

“Well, if you enjoy caring for me the aftercare is going to be like heaven.”

“All right. When is the session over? When do I know you want to finish?”

“I don't want the session to finish before the after care. The aftercare is part of the session.”

“Explain.”

“You take all the pain and you bring it back down to where we can both feel comfortable and safe. I just want you to spank me and cuddle me and make me forget about the end of the world.”

“I understand.” Hermann took Newton's hand from across the table.

“Well yeah, there's that and then there's...being sweet to me.”

“I could tell you everything's going to be all right?”

“That's good. You need to hold me. You need to make sure I'm not really upset and that I'm calm. I don't always know what's going on when I'm all floaty after this stuff.”

“Perhaps I need to be the one to tell you when you've had enough?”

“Yeah, that's a good idea.” Newton scrawled some words down on the page. “You can safe word if you ever think I'm zoning out or my head's not in the right place.”

“This all sounds very cathartic.”

“It is. And for you as well. That's why I need to like, cuddle after and know that we're still good. Sometimes it might seem like you really hurt me or did something to upset me. I use this stuff like therapy. It's like I can really let it all out when I'm chained up and out of control. Like its not my fault if I cry cos you're the one who's hurt me.”

Hermann stroked his thumb over the back of Newton's hand.

“Can sex be part of aftercare?” Hermann lifted Newton's hand. He brushed Newton's finger tips across his lips.

“Yeah, of course, I'd love that.”

“As much as I enjoy being rough with you, I think that's the best way to assure you that I care.”

“Like punishment and reward?”

“Perhaps.”

 

–

 

“It's all right, Newt. Sit on the bed, now.” Hermann dropped the handcuffs in the box and tucked it away under the bed. “That's it.”

Newton flopped to his side and tucked his legs up to his chest.

“Are you all right, love?”

“Mmhm.” Newton sniffled. “Good.”

“That was a lot, wasn't it.” Hermann sat down next to Newt's mostly naked form.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we'll be a little gentler next time.” Hermann reached over to wipe a few more tears from Newton's face.

“No. It was good.”

“Would you like your glasses?”

“Yes, please.”

Hermann handed Newton's glasses over and scooped him across his lap as he put them back on.

“Is your chest sore? It's all pink.”

Newton touched his own chest and licked his lips as his fingers passed over his nipple.

“Feels good.”

“Would you like me to touch you?”

“Yes, please.”

Hermann passed his hand softly down Newton's body. He teased at his nipples for a little while and then continued down to press against his cock through his underwear.

“I do like this little jock strap you have on. Did you wear this just for me?”

Newton flushed and nodded.

“You look lovely. Look how hard you are.” Hermann squeezed through the damp black cotton and Newton moaned.

“I'm gonna cum, soon. Like right now, Hermann.” Newton grabbed Hermann's hand to stop his touches.

“It's OK, Newt, its time for you to finish. I'd love to watch you make a mess in your naughty underwear. Would you like that?”

Newton could only nod, mouth wide with his eyes half lidded as he looked down and watched Hermann's fingers push under his jock.

Newton was damp and hot when Hermann wrapped his fingers around his cock. He dragged his fingers through the fluid he could feel dripping from Newton's slit and heard him hiss. He must have been sensitive after holding on for so long.

Hermann stroked Newton's hair gently with one hand and rubbed him steadily with the other. It only took a few moments and some soft praises whispered in Newton's ear about how sweet he was, how desperate he looked and how much Hermann really needed him for Newton to buck his hips and finish.

 

–

 

“What about you, dude? This is for you as well. Anything you want me to do to you?”

“Ah, no, no I'm not really one for pain.” Hermann let go of Newton's hand and shifted in his seat. He brought his cane close and rested it against the side of his chair.

“Oh. OK. Well, how about I blow you after we do this stuff, huh?” Newton waggled his eyebrows for effect.

“I think I'd rather just make sure you're all right after we play around. My satisfaction isn't dependant upon having an orgasm. If I'm taking care of you I don't want to take advantage of you in a vulnerable state.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Newton nodded and doodled on the sheet of paper.

“I would, however, like to make sure you are fully satisfied in the morning after we have a session.”

“Oh, yeah?” Newton's gaze roze to meet Hermann's.

“Wouldn't want to leave you with any residual cravings, otherwise this will all be for nought.”

 

–

 

“Too much?” Newton grunted.

“No, that's wonderful. Perfect.” Hermann breathed.

Newton pushed forward until he was all the way in. Hermann's hands were everywhere, all over his neck and chest and stroking up and down his back.

It was raining and the single dingy, round window in Newton's room was foggy with condensation. They had both spent the night wrapped together in Newton's blankets.

“Can't believe you made me wear a condom for this.” Newton huffed. He gripped Hermann's bad thigh and kept it still as he gave steady thrusts.

“You eat kaiju slime for breakfast I hardly- agh! Lord almighty!” Hermann gripped the bed sheets with one hand and Newton's hair with the other.

“I love how cranky you get when I fuck you.” Newton watched Hermann's face with an adoring smile.

“I'm not- I'm not _cranky_.” Hermann insisted. He angled his hips so that Newton's cock awkwardly deflected off his prostate on every other thrust or so. “Can you just, Jesus, Newton!”

Newton growled and dove forward. He nibbled at Hermann's ear (something he knew Hermann secretly begged for every time) and frantically pumped his cock in counter time to his erratic thrusts.

“ _Newton_.” Was all Hermann could offer. He came in no time all over Newton's hand and his own belly and the sheets.

Newton pulled out gently and pulled off the condom like it offended him.

“You already came?” Hermann groaned.

“Yeah, a little while ago. But I can stay hard.” Newton tied off the condom and flicked it in the bin by the bed. “I'm a great example of a healthy man in his prime.”

“I'm not letting you fuck me without a condom, Newton, you idiot.”

“Well I just think you're missing a trick.”

“The only trick I'm missing is the one where you infect me with some kind of inter dimensional parasite. There's no telling what kind of contaminants you carry around with you.”

“You wanna sleep some more?”

“Yes. And I'd like to cuddle.”

Newton wrapped his arm around Hermann and dragged the blanket up around them both.

 

 

 

 


End file.
